


Spider-Man: Year Zero

by UncannyBobo



Series: The Amazing Spider-Man! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ben Parker Dies, F/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Spider Bite Peter Parker, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyBobo/pseuds/UncannyBobo
Summary: Learn the amazing new origin of Spider-Man!In a world full of heroes, many fly around the sky, but enter a fresh new teenager superhero! Spider-Man!Peter Parker is just a kid from Queens with extraordinary gifts, but how did it happen? How did Spider-Man enter the picture?Relearn everything you thought you knew about Peter Parker, in The Amazing Spider-Man!A MCU Spider-Man AU of sorts.





	1. Peter Parker, A Kid From Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my take on Spider-Man and my first fanfiction!  
The world is primarily set in the MCU, but with some key differences. Mutants exist, The Fantastic Four exist, but no other key public events. The only team the world knows a lot about are The Avengers.  
The cast is basically the same, but Zendaya plays Liz Allen and Mary Jane is much more classic. (Red hair maybe included.)  
Enjoy! I would love constructive criticism!

Chapter I: Peter Parker, just a kid from Queens

Peter Benjamin Parker was trying to process the big day. While he and his Uncle were at the bank in the Manhattan. He remembered seeing the hero he read about in his 7th grade history class knock it out with the shield made out of a, rumored to be fictional metal. The Hero looked at him, and said, "It's alright son." Later, Peter and his Uncle Ben Parker drove around for hours looking for the only ice cream parlor open in Queens,after calling May. Uncle Ben justified it as a way to calm Peter down, as the big battle was over. 

"Hey Pete, you okay?" His kind, caring Uncle said. Let me tell ya, that was scary. You were very brave, and I'm very proud of you. Once we get ice cream, we gotta hurry home. May must be worried sick!" About an hour later, they returned home to see the house next to them with one of the alien ships in it. That was The Watson's house. Peter slept in the top bunk of his bed while Mary slept in the bottom, as they had nowhere else to go. The Parkers had opened them in with open arms. 

"Hey Peter?" Mary, the shy redheaded girl who had English with Peter, asked, whimpering from the trauma of that day. 

"Huh?" Peter, the shy kid who had a crush on the girl sleeping below him.

"Did you see any heroes?" Mary asked, thinking she sounded dumb.

"I saw Captain America." 

"Shut up you liar, he's dead."

"I did. I really did."

"Whatever."

Mary roles over, with a smirk on her face. 'Peter didn't see Captain America. He's just trying to seem cool.' Mary thought, she started twirling her hair. 

"How'd your house get destroyed?" Peter asked. 

"A small ship fell on it." Mary recited, apparently it was gonna be repaired in 2 weeks by Damage Control.

"Was it scary?" Peter asked.

"I was at Liz's house," Mary replied, she was starting to tear up, but she wasn't gonna show it. "My mom was the only one home, but she was on the other side of the house."

"That's good, I guess." Peter replied, he couldn't sleep. He sat up and grabbed the book by his feet, it was about how in the 70's the government started trying to replicate The Super Soldier Serum, it was his father's old book that got left behind when he left several years prior. 

"Goodnight Pete, I'm really glad you're safe." May said trying to sleep. This brought a smile to Peter's face. 

"Goodnight Mary, I was scared when I saw your house. I'm really glad you're alright as well.

_ Mary. Mary was his mother's name. _

Four years later, 2016.

Peter pulled his books required for the schedule that day. Peter was in 11th grade, and he was happy about it. He was a straight A student, and was practically guaranteed a good life. Most Midtown High students sucked in class, but Peter was basically the school genius. It was the Friday before Winter Break.

Peter was walking through the halls when he saw his pal Ned Leeds, Peter walked over to him and they did their handshake.

"Wassup Peter? We're still on to see Rogue One Thursday night, right?" Ned asked.

"Heck yeah!," Peter asked full of excitement. "Is Harry coming?" Peter asked.

"No word, usually he's here by now," Ned said. "Should I call him?"

"No, it's fine, we have him seventh period." Peter said, while fixing his glasses.

"I still can't believe that Captain America and Iron Man still had that big battle!" Ned exclaimed, referring to The Super-Human Civil War that happened a few months ago.

"I know right!" Peter exclaimed.

Later, in the fourth period, science, Peter was the only one answering questions. He had a huge grin. He loved science, but everyone else seemed to hate it. Once class is over, he tried talking to Mary Jane. She had started growing distant from Peter, Peter's romantic feelings had seemingly faded as he has met Liz Allen. Peter still cherishes Mary's friendship, and tries to reach out. 

"Hey Mary! How are you doing?" Peter said, with an awkward smile.

"Pete." Mary was brushing her newly dyed black hair while walking. The new color surprised Peter and his friends, as they've always seen her with red hair.

"Ned and I are seeing the new Star Wars spin-off, wanna tag along?" He said while walking with her, as they had the next class together.

"Sorry, I don't just tag along on your and Neds dates anymore." She had spun his words into something he had no intention of meaning, she thought Peter had to ask or May would invite her to go herself. 

"I didn't mean it like th-"

"Leave me alone." From that, Peter stopped in his tracts. Mary had really gotten on his nerves, but Peter was too nervous to express his anger.

The next class was awkward, as Mary and Peter shared the class. It was history, and Mary sat across the room from him. Peter made it through the class, and at lunch, him and Ned sat together. 

"I guess Harry's not here today." Ned said, before taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

"Yeah, I mean he always sits with us, send him a text-" Peter spotted Harry, sitting with Mary. "Found him." 

"Huh. There's Liz and Betty, over there, is that a new top?" Ned said referring to Liz.

"I think so." Peter said.

After lunch, on their way to sixth period, Peter and Ned were walking together and Peter noticed Harry and Mary Jane were holding hands. This hurt Peter, it shouldn't have but for every reason it did. Peter didn't understand.

"You excited for the field trip that we signed up for?" Ned asked, they were going on a trip over winter break to Oscop."

Uh-huh.." Peter said, watching Mary's hand. He felt betrayed by two of his best friends. 

** _BANG_ **. The ball hit the rim and landed on the floor.

"I swear to God you're a woman Parker!" The Gym coach was insanely rude towards Peter, he was almost as bad as Flash and his mindless slaves. "If I had to make a bet, I'd bet that was shot by a damn woman!" 

"Sorry- I tried-" Peter said, as he felt the whole school had their peering eyes on him. 

"No. You didn't." The Coach didn't let it go. 

"Hey Penis Parker!" Peter sighed as he had a feeling he knew what Flash was gonna do.. As he turned around, he was welcomed to a basketball to the face, and he fell to the ground, he heard nothing but laughter. From everyone. The Coach, Flash, Liz Allen, even Mary. As he got up he fixed his glasses, and he felt as he most often did. Alone.

After school was over, Peter and Ned started walking home, like they usually do. About ¾ of the way there, Ned takes a right and they split up. The kids talked about their day when Peter and Ned saw a limousine pull over next to them. 

Harry Osborn stepped out of the car. He was wearing a black turtleneck, and a black sports jacket. 

"Hey Pete. Can I talk to you?" Harry Osborn was Peter's friend since the start of highschool. 

"Uh, I'm behind on several assignments, and two projects," Harry said, while digging through his bag. He pulled them out and handed them to Peter. "I'll owe you a ton."

"No problem." Peter said.

Harry's Butler opened his door again, and Harry was gone.

"You know, you shouldn't have to do his work for him." Ned told Peter, as they continued walking. 

"I'm just trying to be nice." Peter said, while honestly disappointed in himself.

Later that day, Peter arrived home to freshly cooked food It was Friday night witch meant it was family night. For a few hours, Peter did all the assignments he had to get done, and he worked on Harry's. He finished them all rather fast.

Later, May, Ben, and Peter sat around the table and ate dinner. May had made spaghetti.

"So Peter, how has Mary been? Her Mom called asking for advice." May said, before taking a bite of the food. 

"I mean, she's really not the same. I don't know what's going on." Peter told her. 

"That's a shame. She's a really nice girl." May said. 

That night, when Peter was reading his book on the desk by the window, he was writing about his day. He thought about his day and how he loved his friends and family, and how great his Aunt and Uncle were. He loved them so dear, and smiled. He looked up and saw Mary Jane, crying on her bed, he flipped the paper over, and wrote, 'You okay?' 

He held it against his window and turned his light on and off. Mary noticed, she got up and went to the window. She shook her head no. 

When Peter opened his window to talk to her, she opened hers too. 

"Can't talk. Gootta go to bed."

She closed her window, and turned off her light. Peter thought she lied so she wouldn't have to talk to him. Peter said goodnight to his Aunt and Uncle, then went to bed, thinking about Mary Jane Watson. 

_ Mary Jane Watson. The girl next door. _

A fewew days later was Monday, the 19th. Peter, Ned and MJ were on the bus going to Oscop. Ned and Peter sat next to each other, on the full bus. Mary sat with Flash Thompson because no one would sit with him. 

"So are you gonna ask Liz to the Snow Ball?" Ned asked Peter, while wearing his signature hat.

"No, are you crazy? Flash will have a years worth of material to bully me for, she'll say no!" Peter said, he was a shy kid who wore polo shirts and a jacket, he couldn't stand a chance with Liz. 

At Oscorp, Peter was taking photos of the lab they were in with Uncle Ben's camera. He took a photo of Ned and a Snake, some fellow students and a bat, and some of Mary. Mary was only hanging out with him because no one else was here that she knew. Mary took some of her and some spiders. 

Ned walked up to MJ and summoned all his courage.

"Hey Mary, would you be interested in going to the Snow Ball with me..?" Mary chuckled.

"No, I'm going with Harry." Mary responded with after getting herself together. All of a sudden Peters world feel upside-down. This hurt him but he didn't say anything. A spider on his hand. He realized what had happened.Then everything went black. Peter woke up on the school bus, stopping at a kids house. 

"Peter, you're awake! Are you okay?" Ned said, Peter woke up with his head on Ned's shoulder. Peter quickly lifted his head up.

"What happened..?" Peter asked, while his head was in pain. 

"You fainted after getting bit by this huge Spider! After it but you, it jumped on Mary and died! 

"Wow.." Peter said, scratching the back of his head. After a few minutes, Mary Jane and him got off the bus. They had arrived home. 

May and Ben were called about what happened, and when Peter got home, they rushed him inside. May had made her chicken noodle soup, and Ben put on a movie for Peter and him to watch. Peter felt better after he ate, and an hour later the movie was done. It was dark out, but a few hours before Peter typically goes to bed. 

Peter said goodnight to his Aunt and Uncle, and went to bed despite the time. He still didn't feel necessarily good, but not as bad as he did. Peter fell asleep pretty fast, and little did he know, while he slept his genes were altering. He was getting his curse. 

Peter had woken up in the middle of the night, then he opened his eyes.

Peter felt calm for a moment before he realized he was on the ceiling. 

"Wicked cool!" He said, with a huge grin on his face. 

_To be continued..._


	2. The Human Spider!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter discovers his powers, while working on his friendship with Mary during winter break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit shorter, I promise the next one is gonna be longer! Next chapter should be out Wednesday!

Peter had been running down the street, an hour after clinging to the ceiling. He started to scale the building before him, it was risky and Peter was terrified. When he reached the top, he took a deep breath, and jumped to the next building. Peter was leaping from building to building, until he was about to fall. His head went all fuzzy, and he saved himself. He checked the area below him and crawled down. When he reached the ground there was an empty truck. He went towards the truck and lifted it with one hand. 

'No way! That's sick!'

Later, Peter had returned home. He had trouble adjusting to his newly found abilities. He was as strong as The Hulk, as fast as Captain America, with the brain of Tony Stark. Peter spent all day studying mutates, and studying spider webs. When night had reaches May had already left for her night shift, and Ben was cooking dinner. Peter heard Mary screaming, her and her father were arguing about Mary dating Harry. 

"Why are you such a sick slut, Mary Jane?"

"Because you raised me!"

Peter always wished he could stop her father from doing stuff like that, but he couldn't. Peter shed a tear as it hurt to listen to, he could hear it more now, and that sucked. When Peter heard MJ end her room he was about to try and talk to her. 

"Peter, time for dinner!" 

Peter was eating the ham that Uncle Ben made, Peters favorite. 

"Thanks Uncle Ben!" Peter said, hiding how he felt about bad what he heard earlier. 

"No problem bud, you feeling better?" Uncle Ben patted Peter on the shoulder. 

"Yeah, I am."

"Good, whew May and I cried like babies when we heard you were sick!" 

Peter chuckled, Ben always knew what to say.

Uncle Ben and Peter sat there for hours, like father and son talking about school, girls, May, and The Avengers. The usual. 

When Peter went to bed that night, he wrote a letter to MJ. It talked about how he wished they could be friends again and how she's grown distant. Hell, she didn't even try to ask him how he was feeling. 

After he wrote the letter, he read the paper. He saw an ad that would change his life forever. Crusher Hogan. 

The next morning, Peter threw the letter to MJs window at a spot where it wouldn't fall. Peter then went into the basement to work on his prototype web fluid. After hours of work, he was able to create a strand of web. He used Aunt May's sewing tips to see a mask with a web theme, it was blue with red webs. Be there on a pale yellow hoodie, and found some old gloves he added the mask pattern to. At noon, MJ knocked on the door, and her and Peter went to go for a walk the were both rather quiet.

After a few minutes of walking, she finally says something. 

"You know, maybe not everyone has a perfect life like you." 

"Huh?" Peter replied, confused. 

"Your letter. Maybe there's a reason I'm not myself right now, Peter. Maybe I'm not always happy. Maybe my parents don't go out of their way to make me a king, and treat me like I'm perfect!" MJ envied May and Ben. Mary's father had been abusive and this didn't help. Peter wanted a friend, when Mary needed something more than that. This irritated Peter, and he let his new found powers get to his head a bit. 

"At least I'm not a stone cold bitch to my friends!" Peter yelled, he was clearly in the wrong. 

Mary slapped Peter, knocking his glasses off. (He had been wearing them because he couldn't come up with an explanation for May and Ben.) Mary ran home crying. Peter went to the library. He printed instructions from his house to the wrestling arena. 

A few hours later, Peter returned home, Uncle Ben was at work and May was taking a nap before work. Peter made himself a bowl of cereal, and he accidentally destroyed the box and the bag. 

'Great. Just my luck, like always.' Peter had to throw away everything he wasn't going to eat, so they wouldn't get ants. 

As Peter sat down in his room, he heard it again. He heard Mary and her father arguing. At that point he remembered what he had said to Mary. This time her father was mocking her coming home crying. Peter realized how harsh be was to her and how his actions had consequences, and thus Mary was now enduring her father's anger, and Peter was at fault. Peter decided to take out the trash, to try and focus on something else. He walked to the backyard and out the trash in the can. As he closed the lid, he heard a back door open. It was Mary, she got away from her father. 

When she noticed Peter was out there she huffed, and sat down. 

"Hey Mary," Peter said with a sad, guilty tone. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It was wrong, and I didn't mean it.." 

"Go screw yourself Peter…" 

"I get that what I said was wrong, I just let my emotions get the better of me.." Peter's tone felt more of guild the more he said. 

Mary stood up and walked towards Peter, she looked him in the eye. 

"You're just like everyone else. You don't care." Mary said, with a very harsh tone. 

"Mary, if I didn't care about you I would have gone inside." 

Mary just looked at Peter, realizing he was actually sorry. At that point Peter said goodnight to Mary and went inside. 

That night, Peter didn't sleep well. He was tossing and turning for what felt like all night. He woke up to Ben shaking him.

"Good morning kid! Let's go to the store!"

Ben and Peter went to the grocery store to buy food, the whole trip Peter felt upset. When they got home, Peter tried making some more of the web-fluid, as he was going to try and use it for a potential wrestling career. This time, he messed up the formula and it became a green, smooth substance. 'Great, just my luck.' 

Later that day Peter had asked Ben about driving him to the library near the Wrestling Arena. Ben agreed, as Peter told him it's the only library in town the book he needed.

Peter spent the rest of the day working out in his room, training to take on Crusher Hogan. Peter was only doing this for fame and fortune, as he had no personal motive. He claimed out his window, and started crawling to the roof. He jumped from roof to roof for a few minutes, and then he took a break. He stood upside down on his ceiling, and thought about life. He looked out his window, and remembered that he and Mary Jane had been in a fight. He crawled out the window, and knocked on the door to Mary Jane's house. 

Her father answered, and he could see Mary behind her father. Her father looked angry. 

"WHAT?" 

'Great, Big Brent over here is gonna kick my ass.' 

"I was wondering if you guys," 'Damn Peter think!' "Wanted to buy some cookies?" 'Great, you just got a death sentence.'

"NO." Mary's father slammed the door. He went inside and was greeted to May in the living room. 

"Peter, weren't you just in your room?" May asked calmly.

"No, I checked the mail to see if a package arrived.." 'Damn it Peter.' 

"Alright.." May said, looking down and continuing to read her book. 

Peter ran upstairs to his room, and realized how dumb and careless he had just been. 

Bing. Something had hit Peter's window. He looked to see Mary Jane Watson, window open. Peter opened his window.

"Hey Peter, I've been thinking about it a lot and.." Mary stopped for a moment. "Go unlock your basement. I'm coming over." 

"Got it." Peter ran downstairs, then to the basement. He then unlocked the hatch, and opened it to see Mary Jane standing, which she quickly ran down. 

"I've been thinking about things, and Peter, I'm really sorry about how I've been treating you.. I've just been dealing with my father, and I'm really sorry.." Peter looked down for a moment before quickly looking back up at her. Tomorrow was the night of the Snow-Ball. Peter had totally forgotten about it, and he had already bought a ticket. Luckily it was after The Crusher Hogan event. 

"Mary, I'm sorry about what I called you yesterday and it was totally unjustif-" Peter had been cut off by the black haired Mary Jane hugging him, and he hugged her in return. They hugged for what felt like forever, before letting go. 

Peter hadn't worn his glasses since she hit them off. He just told May and Ben he didn't feel like wearing them. 

"Pete, Harry blew me off about going to the SnowBall tomorrow, so I was wondering if we could go.. as friends..?" Mary asked, she was smiling for the first time in a while. 

"Of course.." Peter was smiling. 

"Uh.. let's go tomorrow at 7? Can Ben take us? I don't think I can walk that far in a dress.." 

" **Peter, dinners ready!" **

"Sorry, I gotta go.." Peter said, with a frown. 

"I understand. Goodnight Pete." They hugged again, and Peter ran upstairs while MJ left. 

_ Mary. That was his mother's name. Mary.  _

_ To be continued... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this was short. I'm gonna make sure that Wednesdays chapter, which concludes the first issue of Amazing Spider-Man, will be longer.  
Next Chapter: Tragedy


	3. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker takes on Crusher Hogan, while Tragedy strikes at home for Peter Parker! Will Peter Parker rise to the challenge of guilt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Came a day early! More time to write the first chapter of Year One!

Peter woke up earlier than usual. He needed to perfect a recipe for his webs that would be easily made, guaranteed to work, and effective. After an hour of failures, Peter goes through his father's notes. In a page titled,  **Project: Symbiote** , Peter found a formula for a substance, that when trimmed and combined with his, would work. Half an hour later, he had it. He replicated it three more times, and put them into carriages. He spent the next few hours designing and crafting a device that attached to his wrist, and he was then eligible to shoot webs. When May woke up, she made him a bowl of cereal. 

She talked to him about how schools going and how proud of him she and Ben are.

A few minutes later, May started making banana bread. During this time, Peter packed his bag for the wrestling arena.

"Ready to go pal?" Ben said.

They got in the car, and Peter told Ben he had a ride home so he didn't need to worry. When Ben and Peter arrived at the library, Peter hugged Ben, one final time. 

"I love you, Ben."

"Love you too, son." Ben smiled, as Peter got out. 

"Stay out of trouble for me, will ya! And do good, I know you do!" 

Ben drove off, and Peter smiled as he walked to the arena. As he was walking over to it, he put on his mask and gloves. Peter opened the door, and found the front desk. 

"I'm here to fight Crusher Hogan." 

"Three doors on your right, one more on your left." 

"Thanks." Peter started walking to the backstage area. He followed the arrows on the walls as it got darker and darker, and then black. There was a strobe light, with smoke. 

"Lines over here pal!" A man said, with a ride tone. Peter walked over to the line, and got behind the man. A woman walked up to him, and made him sign papers so he could compete. She told him he'd have to wait an hour or two before he can compete. Peter signed all of them, and he found a monitor. Then be saw how big Crushed Hogan really was. 

"I'm screwed-" 

**An hour and a half later.**

"Kid, what's your name?" 

"The Human Spider." 

"What? That's all you got? Come on that sucks-" The announcer said to "Human Spider"

The man looked like straight out of an 80s horror movie, but Crusher Hogan looked like the monster. 

** _"We proudly welcome, The Amazing Spider-Man!" _ **

All the spotlights were pointed on the scrawny kid from Queens, in the city, in front of a monster. Peter started walking to the ring.

'Great he got my name wrong, and I'm going to die-' 

Peter stepped into the ring, as a cage came down over Peter's head. 

"Hey! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR A CAGE MATCH!"

The crowd was screaming for Crusher Hogan, while Peter was left terrified in his crappy costume. 

_ Crusher! Crusher! Crusher!  _ was yelled hundreds of times around the small teenager! Peter spun to face Hogan. 

"Hey tough guy! I got you for three minutes!" The Crusher said.

"Sure ya do, Speedo-Man!" The bell rang, and Hogan charged at Peter, but Peter dodged effortlessly.

"What the hell?" Peter said quietly to himself, as he wasn't used to his abilities yet. 

The Crusher charged at him, and Peter responded with a kick to the face, Hogan flew against the ring, and hit himself against the wall. 

He stood up, and looked pissed. 

'Now I'm dead.'

"Now, you're dead!" 

Crusher grabbed a chair, and threw it at Peter, and Peter caught it with ease. He threw it at Crusher, and it hit him in the face. 

** _"AND THE CRUSHER IS OUT, FOLKS, IT APPEARS WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION!" _ **

The announcer stepped into the ring and held up Peter's left hand, and Peter let out a yell of excitement.

**Later…**

Peter was in the manager's office, with his mask still on, covered in sweat. 

"Here ya go, kid." 

Peter was handed a hundred dollar bill.

"The ad said 3,000-" 

"Well you ain't signed for a label."

"The ad was in the paper-"

The manager puffed his cigarette.

"I don't care. Not my problem."

Peter left, walking slowly down the hallway, as a burglar stepped into the manager's office. 

_ "Put the money in the bag." _

Peter continued walking. 

'My God, what a sham. I could have given that money to Ben and May to help with my hospital!'

The man ran out, with thousands of dollars in cash. Peter let him run by, and he entered the elevator. 

_ "Thanks!"  _ the thief told Peter, as the manager ran towards him as the elevator shut. 

"You could have stopped him!" The manager said, panting.

"Not my problem."

Peter walked out of the arena, with his wrestling outfit still on, crowds of wrestling fans cheered him on. 

** _Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Spider-Man! _ **

Peter let his ego shine, and gave them something to yell about, he jumped and started to scale the arena, and when he got high enough, he tried to swing, and he succeeded. 

"WOO HOO!" 

**Later…**

'Man, I can't believe I was shamed. Hey, at least I'm going to The Snow Ball, with Mary-' 

Peter looked up, his mask was off, he had his hoodie on, and no gloves. He saw red and blue lights flickering outside his house. 

"No!" Peter yelled, for fear for his family. 

Peter ran past the barricade, a cop tried to stop him. When he got inside, a blood stain was on the hardwood floor, next to it, a crying Aunt May. They were carrying a body bag out of the house, Peter was speechless.

Peter ran and hugged his aunt, as she tried her best to explain what happened, she couldn't, she was too broken. This wasn't rocket science. His Uncle was dead. He hugged her tightly, as a cop pulled him aside and showed him a paper.

"This man broke in from the back, your Uncle thought that it was you, so he went to greet you. He had a gun, and Ben told him he probably had more money than me. He shot your Uncle, I'm sorry kid." Peter broke into tears, as he ran upstairs. When he got into his room, he put on his mask, and took off his hoodie, leaving him in his homemade outfit. He quickly put on his web shooters, and jumped out his window. Little did Peter know, Mary Jane Watson was sitting in her room, and saw Peter swing away. She knew, Peter was the wrestler she saw on TV earlier.  _ She knew, Peter was Spider-Man.  _

Peter was swinging away, for what felt like hours he was chasing police cars, it was eleven days before Christmas for God's-sake. 

'Ben is dead… How could this happen to a sweet man, who would do nothing to hurt a fly! Uncle Ben is gone!'

Peter followed the police sirens, and stumbled upon a warehouse. Inside, he found the robber from earlier, the robber he let get away. He beat the robber to a pulp.

_ "YOU KILLED BEN PARKER! FOR A FEW DOLLARS YOU DIDN'T GET?"  _ Peter threw him into a wall. 

"My finger, it slipped!" The man said, getting up crying. 

Peter ran up to him, and started beating him. He beat the man in the green striped shirt. 

"please… I have… a… daughter…"

Peter stopped himself, as he was about to kill the man. 

_ "You have a- daughter..?"  _

"She's sick…" 

**Peter left them man hanging from a web. Captain Stacey arrived on the scene, and found a note.**

** _-Spider-Man._ **

Peter tried swinging home, but couldn't bear the guilt of Ben's death. He was going to kill that man, but the fact he had a daughter got to Peter's head, if he had killed him, a wife would have lost her husband just like May did Ben. Another child would have to deal with her father being killed by a creep in a mask. He did the right thing. He stood, arched on the Chrysler Building. 

" ** _Help me! Anybody please!"_ ** Spider-Man was born in that moment, as he heard a woman's cry for help. He stood up, and without hesitation, jumped. He swung to the scene of the crime, and beat up the man that was trying to rob the woman. The woman thanked him, but Peter swing off. He swung around the city, and heard another cry for help. He saved the man from getting mugged, and swung off without need for thanks.

Peter spent hours on end, swinging around New York. Saving people, stopping crimes, he helped a little girl find her Mom, stop a robbery, save a man from falling to his death and countless other acts of good. 

Peter had remembered what Uncle Ben always told him throughout life.  ** _"With Great Power, There Must Come Great Responsibilities." _ ** Peter never realized that before, but now he did. No he knew, he must protect the city, with his power. That was his responsibility, until death. 

When Peter returned home, he found MJ sitting on his doorstep. 

"May is staying with us, you can too…" Mary looked traumatized by the night, she heard the gunshot. Her father fled thinking it was one of the sharks. 

When Peter looked her in the eyes, he saw her. She was wearing her dress she was going to wear to the Snow Ball. He ran and hugged her, at 4 in the morning, in the middle of Queens. He hugged for what seemed like forever, breaking down into her shoulder. She returned that. She recognized him as the wrestler her father made her watch, but she didn't say anything about that. Neither did he. He had no clue that anyone knew Spider-Man existed for that fact.

  
  


End..?

"Parker should have died by now. The spider was radioactive for God's-sake, Octavius!"

"Sir, it wasn't just radioactive, it had Oz Formula! The Oz Formula, combined with radioactive energy didn't kill the kid! We need the boy here, now! To test on!"

"Very well then, my boy is friends with Parker. I will ask Harry to invite him to the lab, you just need to get a blood sample."

"Understood, Mr. Osborn." 

Enter Norman Osborn.

Enter Dr. Otto Octavius. 

Enter Oscop. 

Enter Peter Parker's Personal Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.   
Next: Spider-Man: Year One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far!  
Next Chapter: The Human Spider!  
Will try to upload tomorrow, please leave constructive criticism as this is my first fanfiction.  
Thanks!


End file.
